


Grave Questions

by Breadandbutterbaby



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Sal Fisher, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gothic, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadandbutterbaby/pseuds/Breadandbutterbaby
Summary: There be spirits here.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Grave Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

"Can I ask you something weird?"

This was when they knew something was up with Sal. Never has he ever prepared them for a weird question or statement - he always went full force in his weird, gentle manner.

They looked to him with faux shock in their eyes.

"Sally Face... you don't mean..." 

The sarcasm was layered thick in their mouth as it tumbled out. Sal rolled his eyes and shoved their shoulder gently.

"No, idiot. Now listen, okay?"

They nodded.

The blue haired boy took in a subtly deep breath, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to involve his newest friend in. He shifted in his place on the wall they had claimed. It was low enough to jump down from but high enough to overlook the cemetery they were in. He took in his friend's appearance - they seemed calm and ready for whatever Sal wanted to ask them.

Maybe this was okay.

"Do you believe in those ghosts?"

Sal's voice was confident in his questioning, and the gentle rasp of his voice put a calming blanket around the question. 

He'd told them about the ghosts of course. He and Larry were unravelling a mystery that even Ash had begun to get involved in. He knew Ash didn't believe in ghosts, but she was sweet-hearted and helpful to the search. 

The ghosts in question were not those of Addison apartment, but of Nockfell Cemetery.

He stared at his friend as they remained quiet. Their eyes were distant, taking in something beyond the beautiful gloom of the graveyard before them. They often visited to remember the people who had vanished from this world, and to find inspiration in the dead that would console and move the living. Sally breathed in the image of his friend, clear and crisp past his mask and bearing into their soul. 

Beautiful, thoughtful, and haunted in more ways than one.


End file.
